Code of Honor
' |image= |series= |production=40271-104 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Katharyn Powers Michael Baron |director=Russ Mayberry |imdbref=tt0708689 |guests=Jessie Lawrence Ferguson as Lutan, Karole Selmon as Yareena, James Louis Watkins as Hagon and Michael Rider as Transporter Chief |previous_production=The Naked Now |next_production=Haven |episode=TNG S01E04 |airdate=10 October 1987 |previous_release=The Naked Now |next_release=The Last Outpost |story_date(s)=41235.25-41235.32 (2364) |previous_story=The Naked Now |next_story=Haven }} Summary The Enterprise arrives at the planet Ligon II to acquire a vaccine needed to combat an outbreak of Anchilles fever on Styris IV. The crew, possessing little information on the Ligonian culture, finds it follows strict customs of status similar to ancient Africa. Specifically, while the men in their culture rule society, the land itself is controlled by the women. Lutan, the Ligonian leader, transports up to the Enterprise to provide a sample of the vaccine, and is impressed by Lt. Tasha Yar's status as head of security. Yar further demonstrates her aikido skills against a holographic opponent for Lutan on the holodeck. After a tour of the ship, Lutan and the Ligonians abduct Yar as they transport back to the surface. Captain Jean-Luc Picard demands that Lutan return Yar, considering the kidnapping an act of war, but receives no response from the planet. After consultation with his officers, Picard determines that Lutan took Yar in a "counting coup" as a show of heroism. Picard contacts Lutan in a more peaceful manner, who grants permission for the Enterprise crew to beam down to the planet and promises to return Yar after a banquet in his honor. Lutan announces at the banquet that he will make Yar his "first one", surprising not only the Enterprise crew but also Yareena who believed she was already selected by Lutan. Yareena challenges Yar to a fight to the death to claim back the position and while Picard objects to the fight, Lutan refuses to give the Enterprise the rest of the vaccine unless Yar participates. The crew investigates the combat ritual and find that the weapons used are coated with a lethal poison, and also that it is Yareena's wealth to which Lutan owes his position. Picard prepares to have Yar beamed to the Enterprise should she be harmed in the battle. As the match progresses, both Yareena and Yar are equally skilled, but Yar eventually lands a strike on Yareena. Yar quickly covers Yareena and orders the transport of both of them to the Enterprise against the demands of Lutan. Aboard the ship, Dr. Beverly Crusher reaches Yareena moments after death, but is able to counteract the poison and revive the woman's body. When Lutan demands to know the fate of Yareena, Crusher reveals that Yareena died, thus ceding the match to Yar and breaking the "first one" bond. Yareena is now free to select a new mate; she chooses Hagon, one of Lutan's bodyguards, and effectively strips Lutan of his position of power. Hagon lets Yar go and gives the Enterprise their full supply of vaccine. Errors and Explanations: Plot Oversights. # Yar giving the Ligonians the coordinates of Cargo Bay 1. The Ligonians probably wanted to inspect the room the vaccine would be stored in. # Riker ending his sentence with the word Sir while looking at Data. Riker might be looking at Data, but his words are directed at Picard. # Data having a slip of the tongue during his conversation with La Forge. This could be part of Data’s quest to understand humanity. # Consequences of Yareena breaking the mating agreement after being revived following her ‘death’. Lutan’s inheritance of Yareena’s wealth ended when she was revived. # Enterprise taking the desperately needed vaccine to Styris at warp 3. The restriction could be to prevent degradation of the vaccine. # Dr. Crusher tells Captain Picard that when replicated the vaccine wasn't stable. But the vaccine was transported on board (both the sample and the final delivery). The transporter uses the same technology as the replicator, so if it is unstable in one, it should be unstable in the other. Not necessarily - the transporter is simply moving a stable vaccine which has been produced by other means. Continuity and Production Problems # Hagon’s words not matching the movement of his lips. He could be a ventriloquist! # Crusher wearing a 20th century style wristwatch. It could have been a gift from Jack. # Change to the hallway leading to the area behind the bridge. Picard could have arranged for the hallway to be flattened after this mission. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Sunday, April 18, 1999 - 07:21 am: Lutan beams up without being told that the carpet or his entourage are in place. The Ligonians transporter operater probably received a covert signal as soon as the carpet was unrolled. # At the beginning of the episode Picard states that he was sent to negotiate a treaty with the Ligonians, but later Troi and Data say they have just studied the briefing on Ligon II. If you are going to negotiate a treaty with someone, wouldn't it make sense to study the briefing before you go there? The briefing material may have been updated at the last minute. Notes Sources Category:Episodes Category:The Next Generation